Ek Villan
by krystalities
Summary: Kya hota hai jab do pyar karnay walon ke darmyan hoti hai villan ki entry? Kya villan inko alag karnay ki sajih me kamyab ho pai ga? Kya dil me shak ajai ga ya phir pyar barkarar rahay ga? Stay tuned to know what happens... chapter 7 posted with alot of masti
1. Chapter 1

I really love dushyant in cid so I am going to write a story on him,  
>I am pairing him with a new girl named Ima Short description of girl; ima is a beautifull girl,with a very fair complexion,<br>Black-brown hair , dark brown eyes,height of about 5.4 feet,a very smart girl Dushyant has some feelings for the girl and same is the case with With girl,Rajvi have confessed their love The story begains It was a beautifull day in cid bureau , everyone was busy in their work, while rajvi were starring each other shreya to purvi:bus kardo yar kitnA dekho gi unko purvi:arey yar dekhnay do na shreya :aray yar teray he hain wo purvi: tu bhe daya sir ko dekh na mujhay tang na kar shreya:acha abhi say yeh hal hai to shadi ke baad kya hoga purvi: tu bhe na yarr suddenly bureau door opened person: Insp. Rehan reporting here sir Acp: welcome to cid mumbai Rehan soon he becomes familiar with everyone Dushyant:{in ordering tone} Ima yeh bohat imp file hai isay abhi complete karo,mujhay yeh aaj chaheyay.  
>Ima(murmuring) how rude Dushyant:kuch kaha Ima: no sir me isay aaj he complete kar don gi he moves out of the bureau for some work At evening,Ima puts that file on Dushyant's table Rehan: hey Ima kya ho raha hai Ima:kuch nahi sir bus wo dushyant sir ke file complete kar kay un kay table par rakh di she starts chatting with him, Dushyant enters the bureau when he sees them chatting he get a bit jealous Dushyant: Ima wo file kidhar hai Ima: sir wo...<br>Dushyant( immediately cuts her):kia wo...bataon se fursat milay gi to kam karo gi yeh baat yad rakhna ke kam sab se imp hota hai , yeh bureau hai yahan per sirf kam hota hai,garden nahi hai yeh tumhara Rehan imeediately interrupts him Rehan: excuse me Mr aap ki file aap kay table per wo pehlay se hi rakh chuki hain,lagta hai aap ko baat karnay ki tameez nahi hai Ima had tears in her eyes, she moved out of the bureau, Rehan followed her Kavin: yeh tu ne kia kardia yarr Dushyant:yar mujhay khud samjh nahi aaraha kay yeh kya kardia me ne

me uske pass se ho kay aata hun outside bureau Rehan: Ima yeh bohat he badtammez insan hai Ima: nahi sir wo bohat achay hain,pata nahi aaj un ko kya ho gaya,unho ne aasa pehlay nahi kia Rehan: tum ab bhe us ki side le rahi ho dushyant was listening to all this he felt very sad , kavin puts a hand on his shoulder

kavin:us ke ghar ja kar usay manana,wo bohat achi hai man jai gi Dushyant :hmm me zaroor jaon ga A/n finally first chap is over , its a short chap but coming will be long,,,, sorry for mistakes bcoz I type too fastly,,,, suggestions are more than welcome no bashing , plz read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's next chap...including dareya on the request of guest ( such)... dareya part is specially for u guest (such)...

That night at Ima's house

, she was in the garden starring at the sky,suddenly she felt a light touch on her shoulder, she turned around and was shocked to see that person

Ima:arey aap yahan is waqt

dushyant on seeing her red face and eyes becomes even more sad

dushyant:wo actually mai me tumhay sorry kehnay aaya tha,I am really sorry,pata nahi mujhay kya hogaya tha

Ima: its okay sirr,asa hota rehta hai , actually me I am sorry mujhay itni choti bat per rona nahi chaheyay tha

Dushyant :its okay, waisay tumharay ghar me koi nahi hai

Ima: nahi sir , mom dad to nahi rahay is dunia me,last year he un ki death ho gai the accident mai,bus yeh maji ghar me kam kar rahi hain inhi ko me apni maa manti hun(she becomes teary )  
>dushyant: I am so sorry, me samjh sakta hun tumhari takleef ko , meray mom dad ko bhe is dunia se gayae huway 2 saal guzar chukay hai<p>

Ima: sorry to hear that sirr Dushyant : waisay tum rotay huway kafi cute lagti ho

Ima blushes Dushyant: to aaj se hum dost hain , so frndzz

He forwards his hand,she shakes his hand and says

IMA; frndzzz They both had coffee and after sometim

Dushyant: Ima ab me chalta hun kal bureau me milain gay,bye

Ima: bye sirr, good night Dushyant : good night and he leaves

Next day in cid bureau Everyone was busy in their work, suddenly rajvi entered in the bureau , Rajat forwarded a card to Abhijeet and says

Rajat:sir yeh hamari engagement ka card hai aap sab ko zaroor ana hai

Everyone on hearing the word engagement got up from their desks and moved towards rajvi

Dushyant: really sir ! Kab hai engagement?

Purvi: after 2 weeks Daya: {looking at shreya} waisay ham bhe apni engagement 2 weeks bad plan kar rahay thay

Abhijeet: waqai me aesa hai, tum log aik kam kion nahi kartay aik he sath engagement ka function karlo

Shreya(excitedly): good idea , mujhay company denay kay liay koi to hoga

Purvi: tujhay daya sir ke ilawa or kisi ki bhe company ki zarorat hai kia

Everyone laughs at this

Shreya: tu to chup kar jab dekho rajat sir ke sath romance karti rehti hai

Purvi blushes and says : tuj say to me bad me nipat lon gi

Rajat: idea bura nahi hai aap ka kya khyal hai sir?

Daya: theak hai yar aik he sath kartay hain function

Everyone congratulates them , after a while ACP enters,, abhijeet tells him about dareya and rajvi engagement function , he becomes happy

ACP: IMA , dushyant or rehan()tum logon ko aik mission per delhi jana hai , aik week ka mission hai,, mujhay umeed

Hai kay tum log is mission ko achay se poora karo gay,,, sagai kay function tak to tum log wapis a he jao gay,,, kal subha ki flight hai tum

Logon ki..

Trio: yes sir Acp: best of luck for your mission

Trio: thanks Purvi to Ima:: ohooo me ne to socha tha ke tum function kay liay meri help karao gi

Ima: dont worry di I will be back soon She smiles That day was over and everyone left for their respective homes

At purvi's house She was searching for something in the house , suddely someone came and hugged her from behind

Purvi: aray aap yahan is waqt Person: kia karon jan tumharay bagair kahin dil he nahi lagta

Purvi: to kia?  
>Person :to socha ke tumharay pass ajaon He moves forward , she moves back until she hits the wall,he moves closer and closer to her,, now they were only inches apart, he places a gentle kiss on her cheek and then move towards her lips ,, she caresses his hair, they kiss passionately for about 5 minutes, than they break apart purvi: rajat mujhay kabhi kabhi mom dad ki boht yad aati hai<p>

Rajat: me samjh sakta hun purvi,, lekin me jab sochta hu Ima ke baray me to I real feel sad for her,she is completely alone

Purvi: she is lucky also kion kay aap usay apni behen samjhtay hai

Rajat: han bohat achi larki hai wo,,, waisay dushyant bhe kafi lucky hai afterall tum usay apna bhai manti ho

Purvi: hahahhahhah, aap ko pata hai mujhay lagta hai ke Dushyant or Ima aik dosray ko pasand kartay hain

Rajat: mujhay bhe aaisay he lagta hai,us din bureau me dushyant Ima ko musalsal ghoor raha tha

purvi: lagta hai meray bhai ka apki behen per dil agaya hai

Rajat:meri behen hai he itni pyari , bus Rehan ko la kay thori tension hai

Purvi:agar unki muhabbat sachi hai to koi un may beach me nahi asakta Rajat:hmmmmm At shreya's house Both daya and shreya were watching a movie

Shreya: daya saagai kay function ki tyari shru ho gai hai kia

Daya: han jaan ho gai hai,me to bari bechani se intezaar kar raha hun us waqt ka jab hum dono aik hon gay

Shreya: han daya, meray mom dad to meri shadi us sidharth se kar wana chahtay thay , agar aisa hota to me mar...

She was immediately cut by daya Daya : me tumhay kuch bhe nahi honay donga,, khbardar jo ainda aaisa lafz mun se nikala to

Shreya: I am sorry Daya: its okay ,,, you know kay me tum se bohat pyaarr karta hun, tum meri zindagi me aanay wali pehli or aakhr larki ho

Shreya: me bohat luky hun jo mujhay aap jaisa humsafar mil raha hai

Daya:or me bhe bohat luky hun jo mujhay itni khoobsurat partner milay gi

Shreya: waisay aap ko dekh kay lagta nahi hai kay mujraymon ke dhulai karnay walay romantic bhe ho saktay hain

Daya: aray tum ne to meri romantic side dekhi he nahi hai

Shreya: oh really Daya: dekhaon kya Shreya : nahi abhi nahi shadi kay baad

Daya: itna wait kon karay ga Shreya: sabar karo sabar ka phal meetha hota

He gently kisses her on her cheek,she responds in the same way,, she then rests her head on his chest and they slept like that

Next morning in cid bureau , dushyant,ima,rehan were ready to leave for mission

Rajat: tum dono meri behen ka bohat khyal rakhna

Dushyant : why not sir Kavin: ima agar in logon ne tumhay tang kia to mujhay aik call melana 2 minute me dimagh drusat kar don ga in ka

Rehan: mr kavin is sab ki zaroorat nahi paray ge

Purvi: ima meray bhai ka bhe khyal rakhna

Ima: ji kion nahi , yeh dono to meray senior hain in ka to mai bohat khyal rakhon gi

Acp: flight ka time ho gaya hai chalo ab They bid bye to everyone and leaves In their house at Delhi Trio enters in the house , they move their luggage to their respective rooms,,, they were going to start their mission from next day , so their was no work for today , at night Ima was sitting and watching tv,after some time Rehan came and sat beside her

rehan :hum aaj free hain to kion na beach par cahalin( sorry guyzz I dont know if there is a beach in delhi or not)

ima: sure sir waisay bhe mausam bohat accha hai

dushyant : kahan janay ke baatain ho rahi hain

Rehan:pov, kabab me hadi

Ima: sir wo hum beach pe ja rahay thay aap bhe chalain na

dushyant: ok, jaldi say ready ho jao then

Rehan was a bit angry know , he wanted to spend some time alone with her

on the beach Ima was paying more attention towards dushyant and was continuously talking to him, Rehan was getting very jealous, ,,, suddenly Rehan holds her hand and says Rehan: chalo Ima ghar chalain mujhay bohat neend aarahi hai

she gets shock at this , dushyant gets really angry Ima: sir khud he to aap keh rehay thay ke beach pe jana hai or ab?  
>Dushyant: tu aik kam kar tu ghar jaa me or Ima thori dair me aatay hain<p>

Ima: han sir yeh theak hai Rehan was not willing to leave both of them alone because he already felt that dushyant had some feelings for Ima but he had to leave

Rehan,pov: me tum donon ko kabhi aik nahi honay don ga

dushyant: Ima kya me tum se aik sawal poch sakta hun

Ima: ji sir Dushyant: kya tumhary life me kabhi koi tha ya hai?

Ima:[gets a bit shock at the question]no sirr,koi nahi tha or koi nahi hai,infact me to school or college life me kisi se baat bhe nahi karti the ,,, aap ko pata hai aap meray pehlay male friend hain

Dushyant: same is the case with me After some time they leave for their house Next morning they were getting ready for the mission , dushyant was searching for his shirt, he was shirtless but he was wearing pants of course when he came out of the room he bumped into Ima,she was about to fall when he holds her by her waist,they both fell on the ground, dushyant was on the top , there was a cute eye lock, Rehan saw all this and he was at the peak of his jealousy

Rehan(from downstairs): Ima kya tum ready ho Both immediately gets up , Dushyant wears another shirt and they both came down

That day ther were discussing about the plan to capture the criminal

Rehan:I think ke agar me or Ima wahan as couple jain to hum pata laga lenga us criminal ka phir hum us ko arrest kar lain gay

Ima was not ready for it but she couldn't do anything about it she had to obey her senior

Dushyant :theak hai The plan was finalised and they got ready for it

Ima was wearing a black saree with matching accessories, Rehan was also ready, when she got down both the officers were starring at her

Rehan: me apnay kamray se apni gun lay kar aata hu Dushyant( taking advantage bof his absence ) : ima tum bohat pyari lag rahi hi

Ima: thnx sir Rehan: chalain ab IMA : yes sir They all leave for the mission At hotel, Ima and Rehan were seated opposite , Dushyant was sitting a bit away from them as they were acting as couple

Rehan:Ima you are looking very beautiful Ima: thnx sir Announcement:: saray couples se request ke jati hai kay dance floor pe ajain

Rehan: chalo Ima Ima:lekin sir ...  
>Rehan: lekin wekin kuch nahi chalo Ima looks at Dushyant he nods as yes so he goes with him on the dance floor,Rehan was continuously moving closer to Ima , she was not feeling comfortable , he was holding her one hand and his other hand was on her waist , her both hands were on his chest , dushyant was feeling very jealous , finally he saw the criminal<p>

Dushyant ( on earphone): jaldi se idhar ajao criminal nazar agaya hai

they both left, during encounter , a bullet hits dushyant's shoulder Ima:dushyant sirrrrrr...  
>they immediately takes him to hospital<p>

A/n:- chap is finished ,,,,so what will happen next , sorry for mistakes ,, plzz read and review

guest ,rajvigirl (guest) , jannatfairy thnx for reviewing KAVINSANJANA, THNX DEAR Harman , I am also a rajvi fan , thnx for reviewing skm(guest) sorry for that dear,will try to avoid it sia(guest) yep,its not ishita its a new girl , thnx for reviewing thnx alot dear


	3. Chapter 3

They immediately takes dushyant to hospital

At hospital Doctor: he's fine now , goli sirf chu ke nikal gai, aap unse mil sakte hain

Ima: thanks doctor

And she goes to meet dushyant

Ima: sir aap theak to hain na

Dushyant: me theak hun , dont worry

Rehan: doctor ne kaha hai hum isay ghar le ja saktay hain

Dushyant: un criminals ka kya huwa A Ima: sir us puray gang ko pakr lia gaya hai,mumbai kay liay Flight nahi mil rahi is liay acp sir ne kaha hai ke hum 2,3 din yahi ruk jain

Dushyant: ok

At home,dushyant was back and ima took him to his room

Ima: sir aap rest krain , kuch cheyay ho to mujhay bulanlejiay ga, good night

Dushyant: good night , sweet dreams

Next morning, Ima woke up and was preparing breakfast Rehan came and stood beside her

Rehan: good morning beautiful

Ima: good morning sir Rehan: breakfast milay ga Ima: sure sir kya lain gay

He tells her and she makes breakfast for him

Ima: sir aap breakfast kejiay me ati hun

Rehan: kahan ja rahi ho

Ima: sir wo...dushyant sir ko uthnay un ki medicine ka time ho gaya hai

Rehan: rehnay do khud ajai ga tum nashta karo

Ima: nahi sir ap kejiay me abhi aai

She moves , leaving rehan a bit angry

In dushyants room,he was sleeping peacefully , Ima enters

Ima: dushyant sir uth jayey

He doesnt get up so she moves towards him and slowly touches his face

Ima: sir...

He slowly opens his eyes ,

Dushyant: kya huwa Ima

Ima: sir aap ki dawai ka time ho gaya hai uth jain or breakfast bhe karlain

Dushyant: mujhay wo dawai nahi khani

Ima: sir yeh kya bat huwi , aaj subha purvi di ne phone kia or mujhay bari strict orders diay

Dushyant: to tum purvi ki waja se mera khyal rakhti ho

Ima: nahi sir yeh bat nahi hai, agar aap dawai nahi lain gay to me aapsay bat nahi karun gi

She was about to getup, when dushyant holds her hand , she lost her balance and fell on him and there was a very cute eye lock

Ima was the first to come out of the eye lock

Dushyant: acha tum naraz mat ho me le leta hun dawai

Ima(happily) : fresh ho kay ajain me aap ka wait kar rahi hun

At night Rehan: ima chalo kahi bahir dinner kar letay hain

Ima: sir is waqt lekin dushyant sir ne bhe dinner nahi kia

Dushyant: its ok tum log jao

Ima: sir aesay kaisay me nahi jaun ge

Rehan: yeh kya mazak hai Ima wo bacha nahi hai chalo ab

Ima: im sorry sir lekin me nahi jaun gi

Rehan: mat jao

He angrily slammed the door and left

Dushyant: yeh kya kardia tum ne

Ima: sir me nahi jana chahti un ke sath

dushyant: acha chalo ab mujhay to dinner de do

ima: ok

at night 1:00 am

rehan entered the house he was drunk,and the scene which he saw made him furious, he saw Ima resting her headvon dushyants shoulder they slept like that unintentionally, ofcourse , Rehan clapped , this made them both awake

Rehan: mujhay bhej ke ghar per yeh horaha hai

ima: sir yeh aap kya keh reahay hain

he came towards Ima and held her arm tightly

rehan: kya keh raha hun , pyar karta hun tumse suna tum ne pyarrr or tum...

ima: sir aisa kuch nahi hai

Rehan: to kya hai phir itni raat ko aik dosraybke bahon me kya kar rahay thay

And he pressed her arm

Ima: ahhh...sir plzzz hat choriay dard ho raha hai

rehan: dard ..hahahah. is lafz ka matlab janti ho tum

dushyant: chor us ka hath

Rehan: tu chup kar,yeh mera or us ka mamla hai

and he was about to touch her face when dushyant slapped him,he fell on the ground

Ima: sir yeh aap kya kar rahya hain

dushyant: ima mujhay mat roko iki shrab ka nasha aaj me utarta hun

ima holds his hand and takes him away to his room while rehan was shouting

rehan: nahi chorun ga Ima me tumhay,, tum sirf meri ho sirf meri

inside dushyants room

ima: sir yeh aap kya kar rahay thay

dushyant: ima uski itni himmat ke wo tumhay hath lagai

Ima: sir aap so jayey me bhe ja rahi hun

dushyant: kaha ja rahi ho

Ima; ofcourse sir apnay room me

dushyant: nahi tum aaj yahin so jao

Ima:WHAT?

Dushyant: dekho Ima wo abhi nashay me hai or me nahi chata ke wo tumharay sath kuch bura kray so plzz

Ima: wo to theak hai sir per

Dushyant: per war kuch nahi

Ima: ok me yahan sofa me so jati hun

dushyant: nahi tum bed pe so jao

Ima: sir plzz zid na karain , good nightb

dushyant: good night

next morning rehan was the first to get up ,he was waiting for dushyant and Ima as he wanted to apologise

dushyant woke up and went towards sofa,he looked at Ima

dushyant(self talk): kaisay bataun tumhay kaybme tum se pyarr karnay laga hun

he softly settles her hair strands behind her ear, she slowly opens her eyes

dushyant: good morning

Ima: good morning sir

dushyant; fresh ho jao jaldi se

he was about to get up when Ima holds his hand Dushyant: kya huwa

Ima: sir kal jo bhe huwa aap is ka zikar kisi se mat karna wahan unki engagement ke tyarian shrunho gai hain or aap ko to pata hai ke rehan shreya di ka cousin hai to mamla or kharab ho jai ga,plzz

dushyant: as you wish dear

first dushyant went down , rehan apologizes to him and tell him that itvwas not his fault someone mixed alchol in his drink , dushyant forgives him

after some time Ima came down, rehan doesnthe samething with her she also forgives him, rehan goes out as he had some work

that night

dushyant: Ima mujhay tumse kuch baat karni hai kya tum terrace pe askti ho

Ima:: hmmm ok

on terrace

dushyant:pov: kya mujhaybusay batana chaheyay , ke mai us se pyar karta hun shaid kavin theak kehta hai aik try to karna chaheyay

Ima; sir apne bulaya tha

dushyant: han wo me ye kehna chahtahun ke...

Ima: ke kya sirrr

dushyant:ke I...

A/N to kya huga? kya dushyant usay bata pai ga apnay dil ki bat? kya hogi rehan ki agli chal?any suggestions for pairing with kavin?;)  
>aglay chap me hogi engagement ki masti<p>

thanks to all my lovely reviewers. will update next chap when I will get 35 + reviews

to all silent readers plz review .read and enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Guyzzz I am really disappointed with the reviews,,, they are decreasing day by day,,,,, I have already told you that Suggestions are more than welcome, ,, then why are you silent ,,,,,,, plz say something,,,, if u arent liking the story then Till me to stop writing ,,, why I am wasting my time writing story in which no one is Interested ,,, feeling very bad !,,,, maybe u cant understand my feelings ,,, I spend hours writing a story and then I if I dont get reviews How would I feel ,,,, it makes me feel worse when I see more than 1000 views on the story but less than 37 reviews,,,,, I just request you to say something kindly...  
>Sorry if hurt anyone...but I am realky sad :(<p>I dedicate this chap to all my reviewers... Thanks everyone<p>

Here's your next chap

Dushyant: I...

Ima:kya huwa sir kya mujh se koi galti ho gai hai( she asked worriedly )

Dushyant immediately keeps his hand on her mouth

Dushyant: shhhh,,,, bolnay do aaj mujhay Mujhay bata dena do ke me tum se kitna pyar karta hun Jab se tumhay dekha hai tumharay liay feelings thein Per laga ke shaid temproray hain ,, lekin me apnay dil ke Hathon aaj har man gaya ,,, I Love You,,,,,, I love you very much

!,,, and I want you to complete my life,,, will you?

She was shocked and happy

Dushyant( worriedly ) kya huwa tum kuch bol kion nahi rahi

Ima: sir aap meray mun se hath hatain gay to kuch bolun gi na(while removing his hand )

Dushyant: ohhh I am sorry

Ima: its ok sir

Dushyant: tum ne meri bat ka jawab nahi dia

Ima:( decided to tease him) me ne kabhi aap ke baray me aisa nahi socha

Dushyant: to ab sochlo

Ima: kya sochon ?

Dushyant: kya tum mujh se pyar karti ho

Ima: ofcourse nahi karti ap ne aisa soch bhe kaisay lia

Dushyant was very sad now

Dushyant:to I am sorry lagta hai meri feelings one sided thein

He was about to go when ima held his hand,, he was shocked

Ima: sirr ,,,, wo ( trying to gain courage )mein mazak kar rahi the ,,, me bhe aap se pyar karti hun,,, I love you too

Me aaj bohat kush hun ke aap ne apnay pyar ka aitraaf karlia,,, I am really happy to have a person like you in my life

Dushynat was now really happy ,, he was feeling like heaven on earth

Dushyant:really

Ima: yess

Dushynat: so will u marry me?

Ima: yesss

Both were really happy now,,,, finally they both confessed their love

Dushyant moved closer to Ima

Ima( nervous tone): kya huwa

He didn't reponded

Ima: kya kar rahay hain aap

Dushyant : mujh pe bharosa nahi hai

Ima: khud se zyada hai

Dushyant: to phir kuch na bolo

Dushyant moved closer and closer to her,,, held her from her waist

Ima: kuch zyada he romantic nahi ho rahay

Dushyant: abhi se dar gai ( he moved his hand softly over her cheeks)  
>Me ne to abhi kuch kia he nahi hai,,,( he was looking at her naughtily )<p>

Ima: me aap ko kuch krnay bhe nahi dun gi shadi se pehlay

Dushyant moved closer and immediately !,,,, and kissed her lips,,, she was shocked at first ,,,, but then she allowed him to kiss He was kissing her lips passionately ,,, she was caressing his hair,,,, they broke apart after 5 minutes

Dushyant: aaj meri zindagi ka sab se acha din hai

Ima: me bhe aaj bohat kush hun

She rested her head on his shoulder and they were starring the beautiful sky

Ima: waisay me soch bhe nahi sakti the ke meray ( ohoooo) akdu senior insp. Kabhi mujhay I love you bhe bolain gay,,, baray romantic niklay aap sir

Dushyant: kya Ima mujhay sir mat bolao abhi,,,, or romantic side to tum ne meri dekhi Nahi hai abhi,,,,,,( while touching her face softly ) yeh to bas trailer hai meri jan Agay agay dekho hota hai kya

Ima: hmmm.. bulaon ge to me aap ko sir kion ke me nahi chahti ke abhi yeh baat kavin sir Ke ilawa kisi ko pata chalay...kion ke me chaht i hun ke pehlay hamari snrs ki shadi Ho phir hum karain gay

Dushyant: itna intezar kon karay gay( while making a sad face)

Ima: aap or kon,,,, snrs se pehlay shadi karli to bohat bura lagay ga

Dushyant: hmmm.. yeh bhe theak hai,,, per meri kiss per koi ban nahi Lagay ga shadi se pehlay

Ima: hmmm.. sochon gi

Dushyant: kya sochon gi promise karo or yeh bhe Ke aik good night kiss mujhay har roz milay gi

Ima: yeh kya bol rahay hain aap?

Dushyant: kya galat bola me ne

Ima: acha me sochon gi pehlay aap jain apnay kamray me Or so jain ,,, kal flight hai,,, or agar rehan sir ne aap ko dekh lia To issue khara kar dain gay

Dushyant: us ko goli maro,,, mujhay kiss do meri ,,, jaldi se

Ima: nahi aap jain

Dushyant: theak hai phir me bhe nahi jaon ga

Ima : plzz jain

Dushyant: .kiss?

He pointed towards his lips,,, she had no other chance,,, so she kissed him

Dushyant: ahh maza agaya

Ima( feeling a bit shy now): acha ab jain . Good night

Dushyant: good night jan good morning kiss lenay aaon ga

Ima :jain na

She pushed him out of the room

Here at rajvi's home ,, everyone was here,, as they were planning for function

Purvi: to hum sab girls kar liay saree ke theme rakh detay hain Kion shreyabkya khyal hai

Shreya: acha idea hai ,,, tum log kya kehtay ho

Divya: theak hai

Ishita: acha idea hai

Purvi: tp phir theak hai done ho gaya,,,, ab in nakamon ke liay bhe Kuch decide karlain ( pointing towards rajat and her brothers

Shreya was laughing

Rajat heard it

Rajat: miss purvi ap ne mujhay nakama bola

Purvi: han mera nakama rajat ( she pulled his cheek)

Shreya ( fake cough ): tu to bohat romantic hain purvi

Purvi was blushing badly now ,,, abhijeet and daya were laughing

Suddenly abhijeet recieved a call, he excused himself

On call

Abhi: han tarika ji hamari yad kaisag agai

Tarika: bus agai

Abhi: kab aarahi hain aap yahan to function ke tyarian shoru ho chuki hai

Tarika: kal sham tak aajaon gi,, kion miss karvrahay hain mujhay

Abhi: sirff miss,,, bohatttt miss kar rahay hain,, jaldi ajai ye

Tarika: ok take care ,, bye

Abhi : bye tarika je

He disconnected the call, when he turned he saw purvi

He turned red

Purvi:( in a teasing tone): arey bari yad arahi nai kisi ki

Abhijeet: tum ne meri batain sun le

Purvi: han sun li bari lucky hain tarika bhabi

Abhijeet: tum bhe bohat lucky ho Jo rajat jaisa handsome or loving life partner mil raha hai

Now purvi was blushing

That day ended ,,,, and every one was now waiting for Ima, Dushyant, rehan and tarika

Chap finished... will try to update soon... hope u enjoyed the chap...  
>Waiting for your suggestions ...<p>

Guest , Aqira qureshi,kavi fan ,jannat fairy, rajvi girl ,,,, thnx alot

,,,,,,, thnx for your support

Waiting for u reviews ,,,, tc


	5. Chapter 5

Next day morning ,,,

Ima was sleeping peacefully in her room,, suddenly her room door slowly opened A man entered her room and was slowly moving close to her ,,, he moved towards her And slowly sat beside her ,,, the man was starring her ,, thinking about something

Man's pov: kitni khoobsurat ho tum,,,, dil karta hai ke bus aaisay he dekhta rahun,,,  
>Tum sirf meri ho,,,, jab wo dushyant tumharay qareeb ata hai to mera dil karta hai ka usay shoot kardon,,<br>Bus ab me chahta hun ke tumhay apna banalon ,,,,, or meray or tumharay beech me koi nahi asakta,,, koi nahi Or nahi me tumhay kisi ka honay dun ga,,, tum per sirf mera haq hai,,, or agar aaya hamary beech me to me apni duty ka bhe lehaz nahi karun ga or nahi tumhara bus ab meri ho jao tum

He settles her hair strands behind her ear,,,, she suddenly opens her eyes,, she gets shocked to see him She immediately sits and moves a bit back as he was sitting very close to her and she wanted to maintain distance

Ima:(a bit shocked) rehan sirr aap yahan per kya kar rahay hain,,, or aap undar kaisay aai,, mera matlab

Rehan(in a flirty tone ) :mujhay nahin pata tha kay tum sotay huway itni pyari lagti ho,, dil karta hai kay bus waqt ruk jai or me tumhay dekhta rahun

Ima gets irritated

Ima: excuse me sir ,, mujhay fresh honay jana hai ab jain me aa kay breakfast banati hun

Rehan: nahi breakfast ready hai tum ajao

Ima: aur dushyant sir? Wo jag gai hain

Rehan(annoyingly ): pata nahi ...usay choro

Ima: koi bat nahi me unhay bhe jaga lun gi

She gets ready in her formals , and goes to dushyants room,,, she knocked the door but got no response So she entered the room and went to dushyant

Ima: dushyant sir uth jain flight ka time ho gaya hai

Dushyant: (no response )

Ima: tu theak hain aap sotay rahain me ja ke rehan sir kay sath breakfast karti hun or un kay sath he chali jaon gi outing ka liay

Dushyant immediately gets up,, ima laughs at him

Ima: kyun jag gai aap sotay rahain na

Dushyant : kya Ima,,, subha subha rehan ka nam meray samnay mat lia karo

Ima( teasingly): kion itnay sweet hain wo to aap ko pata hai subha subha mujhay jaganay aai thay Wo to keh rehay thay ke aap ko jaganay ki koi zaroorat nahi hain lekin phir bhe me agai socha ke meray cute se senior Akalay reh jain gay is liay agai

Dushynat ( shocked ): kya wo subha aaya tha tumharay kamray me how dare him

Ima: kya kartay aap ne jo mujhay akalay chor ke rakha hai wo bhe unkay bharosay pay wo To asa he karain ga

She gets up but Dushyant immediately holds her hand

Dushyant : Ima ,,,, tum sach me us kay baray me isa sochti ho,,, or meri kya haseyat hai tumhari zindagi me Kya muqam hai Ima ,,, me nahi chahta ke wo tumharay qareeb aai

Ima: me un ke baray me nahi sochti kion ke mera sab kuch to aap hain,, wo jaganay to aai thay lekin me ne unko Bola ke me apnay dushyant ( she pulled his cheek) ke bagair nahi khaun gi kuch bhe

Dushyant(happily): sach me ... ohhh so sweet of you... mera dushyant ...ahhh. ...phir se bolna zara

Ima: dushyant sirrrr

Dushyant: kya Ima tum bhe na,,,, sir mat bulao buhat ajeeb lagta hai

Ima: or agar bulaya tu

Dushyant:to me tum se naraz ho jao ga,, or tum mujhay naraz tu nahi karogi na

Ima: acha theak hai dushyant ,,, me ja rahi hun ,,, or aap bhe jaldi se ajayey

Dushyant : ok darling

Ima went to table ,, she was sitting with rehan,, when dushyant came

Dushyant : good morning

Rehans pov : kebab me hadi

Ima: good morning ..plz have a seat

They started their breakfast

Rehan: Ima to kaisa laga tumhay breakfast

Ima: acha tha sir,,, aap to cook niklay

Rehan: thnx

Dushyants pov: cokk my foot

Rehan got a phone call so he excused himself

On phone

Shreya: kya hal hai meray bhai

Rehan: theak hun tu suna

Shreya : bat bani teri

Rehan: bus yar koshish kar raha hun

Shreya: sirf koshish

Rehan: aray yar yeh dushyant ka bacha usay akalay chorta khan hai,, or wo bhe har waqt dushyant sir ka nam rat rahe hoti hai

Shreya : sabar se kam lay sab theak ho jai ga

Meanwhile Ima entered her room, suddenly someone came behind her and locked the door, he moved close to her

Ima: aap yahan kion aai hain

Man: meri marzi

He moved closer to her and held her by her waist

Ima(nervously): dushyant aap kya...

Dushyant( kept finger on her lips): shhhh...mujhay aik bat yad agai

Ima: kaisi bat

Dushyant: meri gm kiss?

Ima: what ?

Dushyant: han meri kiss ,,, cmon jaldi karodo ab

Ima: nahi dun gi to

He moved more closer to her,, they were only inches apartand could clearly hear each others heartbeats

Dushyant: tu me rehan ko yeh bat bata dun ga

Ima: nahi sir plzz

Dushyant: tu phir jaldi se do meri kiss me apni ankhain band karrah hun

Ima(unwillingly moved her face nearer and softly kissed his lips,, he tightened his grip on her Waist and she was holding his shirt tightly ,,

Dushyant : ab aik kiss mera bhe banta hai na pata nahi wapis ja kay chance milay na milay

She smiled , it was his turn now,, he pushed her on bed,, and kissed her lips pattionately ,,, this pattionate kiss session Turned into vigorous one when he started biting her lips and then moved towards her neck,, she was moaning in pain She realized that she needed to stop him else it was gonna end up in a risk for both of them,, she was losing control over herself now

Suddenly her phone rang

Ima( trying to get up ): dushyant plzz phone aya hai

Dushyant ( not allowing her ): anay do

Ima: agar acp sir ka huwa to

He immediately left her ,, s he got up and went aside , after sometime she came Someone was now listening to their convo

Dushyant: kis ka phone tha

Ima: purvi di ka tha bata rahi thein engagement kay baray me ,, ke gils kay liay theme saree hai Or boys kay liay sherwani

Dushyant : acha ,,,, waisay tum saree me buhat pyari lago gi ,,, me apnay upar control kaisay karun ga

She looked at herself in mirror and was shocked

Ima: yeh kya kia aap nay ( while pointing towards love marks on her neck )

Dushyant: yeh mera love hai tumharay liay

Ima: next time no kiss

Dushyant : acha na baba I am sorry next time nahi karun ga

Ima: no sorry thora control nahi karsaktay aap

Dushyant : kya karun meri honay wali biwi hai he itni pyari kay mujh se control nahi hota

Ima: ohooooo a bhi se yeh hal hai

The man who was listening to their convo was none other than rehan ,,, he was fuming in anger

Rehans pov: honay wali biwi ...huhhhhh,,, honay wali he reh jai gi ,, bohat bara dhoka hai yeh Yeh sab kuch inkay darmian chal raha hai or kisi ko khabar he nahi,,, me yeh nahi honay dun ga Tum sirf meri ho Ima ,,, sirf meri ,,, koi tumhay mujh se chenn nahi sakta ,, koi nahi

He left from there

Here in the bureau , thre was no work so every one was busy chatting

Purvi (naughtily): aap sab ko yad hai wo pichla case ,, jis me aik aurat paer hamla huwa tha,, usne bureau akay daya sir Ka hath tham lia,,, or...

All: orrrr

Purvi: or shreya ne us ko wahan se khainch lia ...omg...shreya ki shakal dekhnay wali the

All started laughing while shreya was blushing badly

Shreya: or aap ko pata hai kay purvi or rajat sir usdin parking me kya kar rahay thay

Flashback:-

After their work was finished , everyone was leaving

In the parking lot ,, purvi was moving towards her car suddenly someone dragged her aside

Purvi(frightened ): rajat kya kar rahaybhain aap

Rajat: shhh mujhay kuch dekhna hai tumhay

Purvi: kya

Rajat:ankhain band karo

She closed her eyes ,, suddenly rajat kissed her,at first she was not responding but then she kissed him back

Someone saw this

Shreya( fake cough): hogaya romance aap logon ka, waisay purvi tu to bari romantic nikli,,, parking area ko to chor de yar

Purvi and rajat were blushing badly

Flashback ends

Purvi(blushing): shreya bohat buri bat hai ,,, wo hamaray private moments thay

Shreya: its ok yar khair hai hum sabh waisay bhe family hain,, me to chahti hun ke bus ab rehan bhe bata de Ima ko apnay dil ki bat

Rajat and purvi looked at each other,, both were shocked to hear this

Daya( surprisingly): acha tumhay kis ne kaha

Shreya : rehan se bat huwi thi,,, dono bohat pyaray lagain gay aik sath

Purvi( trying to change topic): acha abhi sirf apni engagement ka socho

Shreya: hmm ,,, kal kay liay bohat excited hu main

All;; ooooooohhhhhhhooooooo

After some time they left for airport to recieve them,,,, they spend some time together and then everyone was leavibg for their homes only purvi was left as she was waiting for rajat who was having a convo with dushyant ,,, she looked towards Ima

Purvi: Ima yeh tumhari neck per yeh marks kaisay hain

Ima(stammering ): wooo yyyyeehhhh wooo billi ne kardia

Purvi: is billi ka nam kia hai

Ima:(confusingly) kya matlab

Purvi(naughtily): yeh billi yahan tak pohanch kaisay gai

Ima: wooo

Suddenly Rajat called her ,,, so she bid bye and left

Imas pov: bach gai

End Thanks to , rajvi girl,guest , ,blair06,kavi-fan,princess khanam,kevi123,jannatfairy, anubhabmondal37

Harman, I will be waiting for ur review ,,, thanks for ur support ,,, love ya

A/W chap finished :::: to kya hoga agay? Kya rehan apnay plan me successful ho gai ga?  
>And one more thing if you want to be a part of engagement then tell me your names ,,, waiting for your reviews<p>

R and R,,, take care and bye


	6. Chapter 6

To all my reviewers

Hi guyzz! How are you ?thnx for all who reviewed on my both stories "dard diloan kay" and "ek villan"... your reviews mean alot to me ... a bit disappointed with the reviews on last chap of ek villan ,,, but its ok ...  
>I will not request the non reviewers to review bcoz they never will,<p>

Thanks to kashaf titli for reviewing regularly ,, thanks alot dear

Guest , jannat fairy,kavi-fan, rajvi girl , guest , anubhabmondal37,princess khanam thanks alot Jyothi teku will add you when I will update t,, thanks

Thanks to all those who reviewed on dard dialon kay,,,,,,, thanks to all for your kind words and encouraging me

,,, actually I wanted to tell you that I am taking leave from ff till april,,,, I hope I will be able to update these stories in may or june ,,, my exams are starting so its very difficult for me to write stories ... I am gonna miss you guyzzz so much ,,,, plzzz pray for me,,,, I will be back soon ,,,,, till then remember me in your prayers ,,,

,, its really hard to say good bye :(  
>Take care,,, love ya<p>

Bye ; ( 


	7. Chapter 7

Guyzzz my exams are delayed so i thought to make an update before exams

engagement day

everyone was getting ready for engagement;;;;purvi and shreya were wearing beautiful red sarees with matching accessories

daya and rajat were wearing sherwani;;;; ima was wearing peach coloured saree with matching accessories;;kavin and dushyant were wearing suits

at ima home

ima was standing infront of mirror ;;;;trying hard to tie top of her saree;;;but she failed and was getting annoyed with it suddenly she felt some touch;;;;someone was doing it for her ;;she turned around and smiled at that person

IMA; agyai aap?

man; han;; bohat pyari lag rahi ho[softly moved his hand on her bare waist ]

ima[removing his hand ];; aap bhe bohat handsome lag rahay hain;;per yeh button kion khulay hain aapki shirt kai

she went near him and was buttoning his shirt while he was keenly looking at her

MAN; iisliy kyun ke tum is bahany meray qareeb aajao

IMA;kuch zyada he flirt karnay lagay hain aap

MAN; NAHE TO

IMA;; ACHA CHALAY AB

MAN; han chalo

engagement was at purvis house

so everyone was there right in time

all the girls were in a room while the boys were waiting for them in hall

IMA; purvi di bohat pyari lag rahi hain ;;;rajat sir to aapko dekh kay behosh ho jain gay;;

and all started laughing while purvi was blushing badly

purvi; tumhay dekh kay koi behosh nahi howa

ima;; hamari asi qismat kahan

purvi[naughtily];; acha tumhari qismat ;;;;;;;me bataun tumhay aab;;;tumne tu us becharay ki halat kharab kardi hai

ima was blushing

shreya;;[while entering the room];; sach me rehan bechara to marta hai tumpe

suddenly her face expressions turned into serious one;;;and it was not gone unnoticed by purvi

purvi[tring to change topic]; wah shreya tum to bohat pyari lag rahi ho

girl;; han shreya dibohat pyari lag rahi ho

shreya;; thanks

ima; i think ab hamain chalna chaheyey;;;chalo larkion

and aal the girls went down with purvi and shreya ;;where boys were waiting for them

when rajat sees purvi he almost faints and same is the case with daya he was also starring shreya

rajat and purvi were seated together and daya and shreya were seated

rajat ;;bohat pyari lag rahi ho

purvi ;[blushing]; thanks

while daya was starring shreya

shreya; aisay kya dekh rahay hain

daya; tumhay dekh raha hun

shreya ; daya plzz sab dekh rahya hain bura lag raha hai

daya ; to ao room me chaltay hai

shreya; nahi koi zarrorat nahi hain

daya; tum to hohe competely unromantic

suddenly music played ;;;

song; sooraj doba hai yaroon

matlabi

ho ja zara matlabi

dunia ki sunta hai kyun

khud ki bhe sunlay kabhi

kuch bat galat bhe ho jai

kuch dair yeh dil bhe kho jai

be fikr dhrkanay, is tarah se chalay

shor gunjay yahan se wahan

sooraj doba hai yaro

do ghut nashay ke maro

rastay bhula do saray ghar bar Kay Soraj duba hai yaro do ghut nashay ka maro

Gam tum bhula do saray sanskar kay ...,.,,...  
>Ata pata rahay na kisi ka hamain...<p>

Who!e cid team was dancing on this song rehan was obviously getting close to ima but she dint bother ,, her full attention was towards dushyant

purvi;;; dono aik sath kitnay pyaray lag rahay hain

rajat ; han humari cid team ka aik or beautiful couple

purvi; exactly

rajat; tumne insay poocha bhe hai ya nahi

purvi; pochnay ki zaroot he nahi pari;;per phir bhe poch lungi

rajat; kya matlab

purvi; matlab ke us din jab yeh log mission se wapis aai to IMA ke gardan per love marks thay

rajat; tumhay galat fehmi ho gai hogi

purvi;; je nahi me janti ho achi tarah se love marks ko aap ne thoray to nahi banai meray

rajat smiled naughtily at her

that song ended and he audience cheared up;;; it was followed with a few more dance perfomances and it was time to exchange rings,,,,both the couples exchanged rings and everyone clapped

now everyone was just enjoying and was talking

Girl : Ima aap hain na

Ima: yes

Girl: aap ko koi garden me bula raha hai

Ima:kon bula raha hai?

Girl: pata nahi

Ima:okay me dekhti hun ,,thanks

And the girl left

Ima: pov: kon ho sakta hai?

And she started moving towards garden

Dushyanf: pov: yeh ima kahan ja rahi hai

And he followed her

IN GARDEN

a man was standing waiting for her ,,,she looked at that person And was bit surprised

Ima: aapne mujhay bulya hai kya?

Rehan: han Ima me aaj tumse kuch kehna chahta hun

Ima: ji sir boliyay

Rehan: Ima I LOVE YOU! BOHAT PYAR KATA HUN METUMSE KAB SE TUMHAHY BATANA CHAHTA THA PER MAUQA NAHI MILA

AND HE HOLDS HER HAND

REHAN: I REALLY LOVE YOU IMA

Ima: pov: wahi bol dia jo me nahi chahti thi

Dushyant was fuming in anger and he left

IMA FREED HER HAND FROM HIS GRIP

IMA: i am sorry SIR! Per me isi or se pyar karti hun

Rehan( sadly): ohhhh( pretending as if he doesnt know anything) per hum dost to ban saktay hain na? Right?

He forwards his hand

She realised she waz being a bit too rude with him ,

Ima shakes his hand

Ima:sirf dost nahi achay dost ban saktay hain,,,chalian ab andar sab wait kar rahay hon gay

Rehan : pov: yeh dosti tumhari tabahi ka sirf start hai meri jan ,,ab dekho me tumhay or dushyant ko kaisay alag karta hu ,,,tum ho to meri hain ,,,

Rehan: han chalo

They both went inside

Ima went to dushyant who was standing there seriously

Ima: kya huwa

Dushyant : tumse matlab

Ima: naraz hain mujh se par me nay kya kia hai?

Dushyant : tumhay parwa hai ?

Ima: parwa hai isliay poch rahi hain theak hai agar aap ko baat nahi karni to me ja rahi hun

She was about to go when he holds her hand

Dushyant : mujhay chor ke to nahi jaon ge?

Ima(shocked): bilkul bhe nahi par aap yeh koin pooch rahay hain?

Dushyant: wo Rehan...

Ima(cuts him): wo sirf meray dost hain or kuch nahi aap to mera sab kuch hain...aap apna muqabla

Unse kion kar rahay hain ...me aap se pyar karti hun sirf or sirf aapse...

Dushyant : i love you

Ima: i love you too

Kavin( fake cough ): ho gaya tum dono ka

And both turned red

Dushyant : aray yar tu yahan?

Kavin: bohat bura hai tu mujhay nahi bataya

Kavin to IMA : bhabi jan aap kuch farmain gi

Ima: ( blushing badly )::i am sorry kavin ...time he nahi mila

Kavin:: wahhh abhi se time nahi hai meray liay

Dushyant : nahi yar yeh matlab nahi hai

Kavin: abhi se bhabi jan ke side ...joro ka gulam

Ima: bus bhe karo kavin ...me tumhay bhe larki dhond ke day doon gi

Kavin: per meri aik shart hai

Ima: kaisi shart ?

Kavin: larki bilkul tumhari jaisi honi chaheyeye

Both started laughing

Dushyant : excuse me me bhe hun

Kavin: kion jealous hota mujhay meri gf se thori dair bat karnay day na

End


End file.
